


Like Father, Like Son

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Children, Adoptive Parent Jason Todd, Birthday Party, Breastfeeding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Damian Wayne Has a Crush, Everyone Loves Jason Todd, First Crush, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lian Is Precious, Male Lactation, Nesting, Nicknames, Omega Jason Todd, One Shot, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Puppy Love, Puppy Piles, Soft Parent Bruce Wayne, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Red Hood is still inactive, B."His heat isn't due for another week, isn't it?"Affirmative.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Damian Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Diana (Wonder Woman) & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Original Child Character(s), Lian Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Street Kids & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 463





	Like Father, Like Son

" _Red Hood is still inactive, B._ " Oracle's voice informed Bruce.

He perched with Damian on top of Wayne Enterprises, his youngest fidgeting almost nervously.

"His heat isn't due for another week, isn't it?" Bruce mused, concerned.

" _Affirmative_." Barbara confirmed.

"We'll check on him." Bruce decided, glancing down at his only unpresented pup, who perked up eagerly.

"Let's go find your brother." Bruce sighed fondly. Robin was off faster than a Flash, with Batman right behind him. 

* * *

When they got to Jason's apartment, Bruce let Damian unlock the door and lead him inside.

Bruce had only been there a handful of times, and only in the kitchen or living room. The fact that Damian went straight for Jason's bedroom reminded Bruce that his son was trusted by the pack omega more than he was.

Damian put his hand against the door and whined, a quiet, sad noise that was echoed from inside. Damian turned the knob and slipped in, leaving the door open a crack so Bruce could see.

The pup stripped his costume off and joined not only Jason, but little Lian Harper and twelve other pups of various ages that Bruce didn't recognize.

Eight boys and four girls, from age one to thirteen, dressed in Tim, Dick or Damian's old clothes and their hair damp. Bruce softened. He recognized the signs pointing toward Crime Alley kids, orphans or runaway pups, much like Jason had once been.

One of the pups had Jason's nipple in his mouth, likely having fallen asleep while feeding, and another pup laid on Jason's leg, her thumb in her mouth.

Bruce turned his head to see Roy Harper, also an omega, bringing two mugs of coffee towards him with a tired smile. "Bats." He greeted, glancing at Jason and the puppy pile.

"Speedy." Bruce replied fondly. Roy raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

The oldest unknown boy pup stirred and opened sleepy brown eyes, moving to rub his cheek against Damian's.

"Dami." The smaller boy mumbled, earning a small, fond smile from Bruce's youngest.

"Hello Theo." Damian greeted quietly. Theo reached up and peeled off Damian's mask gingerly, putting it aside and smiling in satisfaction. Damian's cheeks reddened a bit, the color odd to see on Bruce's most guarded child.

Roy cooed softly, making Bruce look at him, a question in his eyes. "Theo has a crush." Roy whispered.

"I think it's mutual." Bruce agreed, amused.

Damian hesitantly leaned forward and touched his nose to Theo's neck, the pup relaxing automatically. Damian purred, content with the reaction, and began awkwardly scenting Theo.

Bruce was grateful that Roy silently snapped a picture on his phone and sent it to him.

Jason stirred, shifting his body just a little before going back to sleep.

Bruce saw he was using a very fancy green and gold pillow under his head, the al Ghul crest sewn into the fabric. He scanned the mess of limbs for any other items.

There was Alfred's missing handkerchiefs, Tim's favourite sweater, Dick's _Discowing_ mask, Roy's Speedy cap, Diana's tan trenchcoat, Bruce's gloves (he did not _preen_ , thank you very much), and several items the family had been vaguely searching for.

 _Of course he stole them_ , Bruce thought fondly.

Jason was far too proud to ask for them, but he would accept items if they were offered. 

* * *

Bruce quickly learned the names of his new grandchildren.

Jason denied having claimed them as his pups but Bruce could tell. "Like I didn't claim Dick or Tim at first?" He teased.

Theo was the oldest boy, at 11, and his older sister was Reyna, at age 13.

Landon, who was 7, and Nathan, who was 9, were adopted brothers before their parents died in one of Scarecrow's attacks. Will and Livvy were the twins, both age 5.

Isaac, age 6, was from Star City, but Roy and Lian had brought him to Jason.

Micah was the youngest, at 1 year, still just a baby. Nico and Eva were just as small, but at 2 years old, they had a year on little Micah.

Jadah was the quietest little 8 year old girl Bruce had ever seen, and that was including Cass.

Kieran was a very cheerful 4 year old, despite having been found in an abandoned house, left behind by his parents.

Bruce and Dick enjoyed the shopping trip they went on, nearly a week after Bruce discovered the pups, dragging Damian with them.

Jason and Roy brought their pups to the Manor, and were surprised to see Diana in the kitchen, helping Alfred bake a massive cake.

Tim, Cass, Steph, Duke and Barbara were setting up a big food table and a nest meant for playing in, basically a colorful, comfortable carpet area.

Duke explained to the pups that it was a "birthday" party, even though it wasn't anyone's birthday.

"Impromptu, really late, baby shower?" Roy offered, nuzzling a highly embarrassed Jason.

"Exactly!" Steph agreed.

Bruce, Dick and Damian came home with hundreds of presents for the litter of 12, and of course for Lian, who was only 4 and shouldn't feel left out. 

"Like father, like son." Diana commented idly, while handing out cake to the little ones. Jason blushed furiously.

"She's not wrong, Jay." Roy chirped, watching Lian face-plant into her piece of cake. Jason rolled his eyes fondly, unbuttoning his shirt to feed Micah.

Damian was feeding Theo from his plate, Steph had Nico and Eva on her lap, expertly balancing the two while she fed them their cake.

Livvy toddled over to Bruce and hugged him tightly, mumbling "thank you" shyly. He picked her up, sitting her on his lap.

Jadah, Cass and Landon were having their own unspoken conversation. Tim and Nathan were having a very intense debate.

Will, Keiran and Isaac were playing with Dick and Duke, the three energetic boys highly entertained by their new uncles.

Reyna was grilling Barbara, intrigued by the older girl's computer skills. Alfred provided a damp cloth for Roy to clean Lian up.

"I knew you would have a large litter." Diana ruffled Jason's hair proudly. "You're so good with them."

Jason preened at the compliment. "They're good kids." He smiled down at Micah in his arms.

"You've been through so much, Jason." Diana said softly. "And despite it all, it's just made you kind."

Jason blushed again. "I have a lot of people to thank for that." he mumbled.

"And yourself." Roy interjected.

Alfred hummed in agreement. "Do not sell yourself short, Master Jason." He chided.

"Never, Alfie." Jason grinned, glancing around the room, doing a quick headcount.

 _Like father, like son_. Diana smirked, seeing Bruce doing the same thing as Jason, making sure all of the children were accounted for. 


End file.
